This invention relates to an improved flow control unit for accurately controlling the flow of fluid through a length of flexible I.V. tubing. More particularly, this invention relates to a disposable clamp and flow control member utilizing a roller member to exert a controlled force on a length of tubing.
Roller clamp devices are commonly used to control flow of fluids through flexible tubing during intravenous administration of fluids to patients. For example, various roller clamp devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,189,038 entitled "Variable Flow Clamp for Flexible Tubing"; RE. 31,584 entitled "Apparatus for Regulating Fluid Flow Through Plastic Tubing"; and 4,238,108 entitled "Flow Control Device". U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,108 is of particular interest because it describes a novel structure for inserting a roller into a clamp body. Once the roller is placed in the clamp body, it is difficult to remove without excessive force.
One advantage of the invention described herein over the prior art is that during assembly of a roller clamp designed in accordance with the invention, ease of insertion of a roller into the clamp body is greatly enhanced.
Another advantage of the present invention is that minimal stress to the clamping body is produced due to insertion of the roller.